Claire Rouge
Summary Claire Elstein is the female lead of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is a very competent elementalist using the flame spirit Scarlet/Ortlinde and is the leader of «Team Scarlet». As a high-class noble, she is a boxed-in princess who is unaccustomed to men. She's childhood friends with Rinslet Laurenfrost and the younger sister of Rubia Elstein. Following the betrayal of her sister to the Ordesia Empire and the imprisonment of her parents, she is taken in by Greyworth Ciel Mais who enrolls her at the Areishia Spirit Academy. She cast away the Elstein family name and attended the academy under the alias Claire Rouge. She decides to get stronger to win the Blade Dance festival for the sake of her one desired wish: to meet her sister and hear the truth behind her betrayal. As a child, Claire was shy, weak and innocent, but after the incident, Claire became a lonely and misunderstood girl, often bullied and looked down on, with a short temper and quick to jump to conclusions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Higher with End of Vermillion | At least High 8-C, Higher with End of Vermillion, Ortlinde, Elstein Flames and Frost Blaze | Possibly 8-B, Higher with End of Vermillion, Ortlinde, Elstein Flames and Frost Blaze Name: Claire Rouge, Claire Elstein, Little Sister of the Calamity Queen, Hell Cat Girl, Darkness Queen Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Noble princess, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Leader of "Team Scarlet", Candidate as Darkness Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Proficient Whip user, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Slight Instinctive Reaction (she can moreover sense magic and presence; she has naturally sharp instinct), Heat Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement via Blood Aria, Homing Attack via Hell Hounds, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Chain Manipulation via Flametongue, Fire Absorption and Statistics Amplification with Scarlet, Partial Durability Negation with End of Vermillion, Telepathy with Scarlet and minor spirits, Healing, Minor Light Manipulation, Resistance to (fire, steel, cold, poison, diseases, mind manipulation and memory manipulation), Great Strategist | Same powers as before, but stronger and with much more stability, plus Freezing, Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can burn down a part of a forest around her to ashes instantly. Scales to 1 head of non-berserk Tiamat), Higher with End of Vermillion (Sligthly pushed Rubia back) | At least Large Building level (stronger than before), Higher with End of Vermillion, Ortlinde (She one-shot a healthy Luminaris Saint Leisched), End of Vermillion (She blocked Rubia's Frost Blaze spell) and Frost Blaze (capable of one-shotting Fianna's Georgios) | Possibly City Block level, Higher with End of Vermillion, Ortlinde, Elstein Flames and Frost Blaze (The strongest of the main female characters; on par with Nepenthes Lore) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power | At least Same, possibly Faster. At least Subsonic with Ortlinde (moves faster than the eye can see) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (She can keep in place and somewhat pull a massive 10-meter & over 25-ton rock golem using counterforce. The golem caused the ground to shake by casually walking) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Large Building Class (She can casually slice and crush a tamed adamantine spirit from a fodder elementalist) Durability: Large Building level (Can survive attacks on par or even stronger than her) | At least Large Building level (stronger than before) | Possibly City Block level (Much stronger than before) Stamina: Very high *Since the beginning of the novel, Claire has been able to fight against two spirits at once without using her own *Can keep fighting when injured and bleeding (even against Jio), or while restrained or entangled *Can partially counter water attacks *She was able to fight Rubia Elstein while having accumulated physical wounds from two fights and mental stress from the reveal of her sister’s true nature and goal *Can infuse her body with Divine Power for a long duration of time *She has extraordinary mental power; she retained some consciousness after falling victim to Rubia’s mind control and memory manipulation Range: Standard melee range with Blood Aria, Extended melee range with whip, Tens of Meters with Flame Chain, Tens to Hundreds of meters with other Fire attacks. She can surround her weapon with invisible energy, slightly extending her reach. Standard Equipment: Flametongue (her whip waffe), Healing crystals, a regular whip Intelligence: Gifted. Very smart and effective team captain and strategist. She's among the best students at the academy. Possesses vast knowledge about spirits, Astral Zero, and even politics. Can quickly adapt to situation in fights Standard Tactics: Claire’s fighting style is long-term battles, wearing down her opponent slowly and making him waste energy, while saving stamina. She is very good at adapting to situations, and will draw fights out to analyze her opponents and find weaknesses to exploit. For example, if an enemy is too quick to directly hit or entangle, she will adapt by using AoE fire attacks and cause widespread destruction rather than using her whip, or will go for close-ranged whip combat against ranged specialists and attempt to use Blood Aria. She’s also very good in one-vs-many situations. Another one of her preferred tactics is to wrap her opponent or their weapon with her whip, to then either swing them around or attack with her flames while they are incapable of moving Weaknesses: She has a short temper (until Volume 7). She is weak to strong water and earth attacks. She loses sight of things if she loses Scarlet. Before her awakening, she can only use End of Vermillion when she's in mortal danger or assaulted with very strong emotions, and she's unable to control the spell Feats: *Took down a berserk militarized spirit with Kamito *Her strategies lead her team into beating Velsaria Eva Fahrengart and other teams in the preliminaries, and two teams in the tournament *Held her own against Luminaris Saint Leisched, even before summoning Ortlinde *Survived battling against her sister, Rubia Elstein *Took on and overpowered Imperial City elementalists. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Whip Specialist: Her spirit's elemental waffe, Flametongue, is in the form of a whip. She is skilled to the level where she can use it to easily bind others – whether humans or spirits – or do short-to-long-range attacks. She is also capable of deciding whether she wants to add her flame attribute into the whip. The whip is capable of cutting through almost everything, even without applying fire on it. In merely two whip slashes, she cut down a large adamantine spirit and all the trees in a surrounding area Fire Manipulation *'Fire Ball:' Her most prided technique, a devastating ball of fire that can mow down trees with relative ease. She can make it explode if she wants. At base, she can control its size, but not its power. After her awakening however, she can also control the power and intensity *'Fire Wall:' A wall of upwards-moving fire that can weaken attacks and completely block fire spells *'Blood Aria:' A spell that requires direct contact. From her palm, she strikes her target with high-frequency vibrations and overheats it to the point of severely weakening it, and making it disfunction if it's a spirit or weapon. Against a living opponent, they become disoriented, weakened, and lose balance for a short while *'Flame Chain:' An advanced restricting technique that applies fire on the whip and extends its length to tie the entire body of the target *'Fire Burst:' A very bright and loud attack consisting of a rain of small fire projectiles. Weaker than Fireball, but has a larger AoE and is effective on dark-attribute enemies *'Hell Hounds:' Flames that turn into semi-living hunting hounds that relentlessly chase their target *'End of Vermillion:' (Limited use when at Base) The power of Flame-Burning Flames, the strongest type of flames. The spell can do anything other spells can, but also destroys or devours other flames, and can even annihilate weaker fire spirits. Can be applied to her elemental waffe, Flametongue. It has high power consumption *'Flames of Elstein:' (Post-awakening only) Passive magic acquired after her awakening and first fight against Rubia Elstein. It stabilizes her magic, makes her more durable, and her fire attacks get stronger *'Frost Blaze:' (Post-awakening only) The logic-bending freezing flames. They freeze anything they touch, make them very fragile and can thus shatter them into tiny pieces. These flames are capable of one-shotting Fianna's Georgios and even froze Est. Spirit Manipulation: Her spirit can dematerialize and rematerialize at will, and, if it finds itself in danger, Claire can immediately call it back and turn it into her whip. Also, if beaten, it can be summoned again (unless it gets AP-stomped, in which case it dies), though not immediately; a couple dozens of seconds are required. *'Weapon Form (Flametongue):' Scarlet's waffe form is that of a long black whip. Its sharp swing can pretty much cut everything non-magical. When fire is applied on it, even magical items and some spirits can be cut. Its strong grip can also effectively restrain its target's movement, even when they are massive or physically superior to Claire, like Leonora and militarized spirits. Even as a whip, the spirit can absorb fire and become stronger *'Cat Form (Scarlet):' In the form of a small-sized red cat, Scarlet is a very agile fire-attribute spirit of high rank. It can manipulate fire and heat in the form of projectiles or by surrounding herself with flames, change size and amplify her stats by absorbing fire. However, if she absorbs too much fire, Scarlet will overheat and turn berserk *'Human Form (Ortlinde):' (Post-awakening only) When her true name is called by Claire, Scarlet transforms into a short cat-eared girl wearing a dress of flames. Unlike her cat form, Ortlinde has intelligence comparable to a human's instead of an animal's, and is far stronger and faster. She wields a massive scythe, obtains instinctive reactions comparable to Kamito's, can one-shot elementalists weaker than Claire and casually block their full-powered attacks, her flames bypass durability and fire resistance and she gets access to Crimson Judgment, a fire spell applied to her scythe with which she one-shot a healthy Luminaris Saint Leisched and Nepenthes Lore Key: Base | Post-awakening | Post-training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Geniuses Category:Scythe Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Berserkers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Tier 8